Different Views
by amanda224466
Summary: see what happens when a spy for the Order goes deep into the Dark lords circle. Sally much over come alot but can she over come the fact that she is a toy in the Dark Lords plans and falls for Darco Malfoy in the end. If you are offended easily do not rea
1. Introduction

Authors note: just the intro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I also don't own the plot. I own my character and the part of the plot I come up with.

Introduction

My name is Sally Lester. I am 20 years old. I am telling the story of the fall of Voldemort. Though I have two different sides of the story.

See I am a pure blood witch and was put into Slytherine when I was in Hogwarts. So naturally Voldemort wanted me on his team. But I did not want to be. I to be free, so I did not want to work for him. But that changed my parents where Imperius by the dark lord and I was forced to get the dark mark. That was the worst day of my life.

But I was still smarter than him. See I learned Occlumency from an early age. Mainly cause I had parents that where always trying to get in.

Moving on. I was a double agent just like Snape, but I was better at it. Snape was good at the beginning but he started to lose focus. He started to lose sight of both lines and got them confused. Though I do think he did it to better help the Order. But I did see him with the dark lord and I sometimes wonder.

See I also was with the Order too. I was up there. I was not really talked about much but if I was needed they called me. Where I was in Slytherine and a Death Eater I had limited trust, which I understood.

Growing up was not that tough. My parents worked hard and I was well off. I went to Hogwarts where I had to deal with Malfoy. See I had to pretend to at least get along with him. But my real friends where in Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not having close friends in my house was tough, and because of that it made me a tougher person.

Through my years at Hogwarts one thing was for sure was that Malfoy was absolutely in love with me. He only went out with Pansy and the other hundreds of girls because he could never get me. I was always invited to his house parties because he hoped I think in a strange way that I would see his wealth and fall in love with him, but not once did I. I never liked him. He was always aggressive towards me and other girls. He thought that would charm us but it never worked. He would buy me stuff showing off again his wealth, which never impressed me. He finally caught on and then started to ignore me, and treated me like I was from another house which was fine with me. I liked to be alone. Now that we are both Death Eaters that is a different story. He is again back to his old ways of trying to show off to me but I am still not impressed.

Well I think that just about sums it up.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

Author note: this is the start of the 7th year. I will follow some of the book but in the beginning I will make up most of what is going on.

_This means thoughts_

Walking up that old familiar road to the carriages to go to the school seemed different not that Dumbledore was gone. _Gee I wonder who is the new headmaster is. I think it is… never mind I am only here to get something then I am leaving._

During all the fighting and stuff last year I forgot to get my papers. I never realized it till the middle of the summer. So I took the long train ride to Hogwarts to get them. No, one knew whose side I was on, because I fought from a point that I could attack anyone but not hurt them. Granted I had to run when Snape did. No one knew it was me. My name was never mentioned. So I walked up to a carriage. When I heard my name called from another.

Being curious I went to check it out. Bet when I got to the carriage I was pulled in.

"What the hell," I said. I could hear someone laughing. When I finally got up to see who it was, I saw that it was Malfoy.

"What the hell Malfoy," I said again but with more force.

"Nothing," he said," just wondering what the hell you are doing here." I laughed

"I am here to get my papers from last year exams. I never got them and I want to see how I did," I said back.

"You could have just had them sent to you," he said back matter-of-factly.

"Wow, you always have to prove me wrong to a point don't you," I said

"If I do not people would think there is something wrong with me," Malfoy said with his Malfoy smirk.

"Wow, wait why are you here?" I asked.

_He is up to something or the Dark lord is and I don't like it._

"I came to see what is left of the school and how many people come. You know Snape will become Headmaster by the end of this year." He said.

"Ya, I know," I said the thought killed me. By then we had reached the school.

"Well goodbye Malfoy…"

"Hey what did I tell you," He said.

"That you love it when I call you Malfoy," I said and slammed the carriage door in his face.

When I got out and took a good look of the school I was surprised that the school was fixed more than I thought it would be. Those house elves worked hard. Walking up the steps I turned around and remember that night, and with that a single tear rolled down my check.

"Aww, why you crying Lester?" Malfoy said.

"Go away ferret," I said and walked off.

I entered the school to find the normal commotion of everyone. But I walked away from the crowd to the bulletin board. Where I was told my papers would be. See I had sent a letter to McGonagall to see if she could get my papers for me and I would come and get them. But I forgot how large that damn bulletin board is.

I kept looking when someone walked next to me.

"Wow, you're still alive. I can't wait to tell the other," she said but she just acted like she was looking at the board.

"I know Ginny. Just don't tell them you saw me here. Never mind tell them what you want." I said.

"We were worried. We know what you have to do, but we were still worried. Though we never saw your name in the paper for anything so we at least knew you were still alive." She said.

"Cause I am good like that. I blend right in. Now go back to the crowd. Malfoy is coming." I said.

As soon as she left I found them. But it was too late Malfoy was already here. Malfoy had a thing for me, drove Pansy up a wall. I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. But sometimes that just never worked.

"Found your paper yet?" he asked walking up to me.

"Why yes I did. Thanks for asking." I said turning to face him.

"Well that's good," he said walking more towards me making me have to back up.

_I knew what was coming and I wanted to avoid it but that was never going to work out. Not with Malfoy, when he needed some sort of sexual gratification he went for the closest target and today I guess that is me. _

"If you will excuse me I have to go," I said but I knew that was not going to work.

_Damn why does this have to be a dead end hallway._

"I don't think so," he said. Walking more toward me so that I backed right up into the wall and now I was pinned.

"Why can I help you with…"

His lips come crashing onto mine. _See no matter how much I did not like Malfoy boy could he make out. So this part of my little role I did not mind so much_. He pins me even more to the wall with his body. And I have no way to get out. He takes his hands and starts to rub up and down my body. He is trying to get me a little more into it. Though fighting the pleasure to give in was hard. Finally he breaks off and leans his forehead against mine, and looks me in the eyes.

"Why do u have to be like this Lester?" he said still looking into my eyes.

"Like what?" i said.

He had pulled me close and put his arms around my waist. I break from his stair and just started looking around wondering when this was going to end. I look down at my papers that he made me drop when Malfoy went in for the kill. I had left my neck wide open and he took it. He started to kiss my neck and I had to try and fight more. He kissed me more and more on my neck and I had to try harder and harder not to give into him.

Finally I could not fight anymore. I took my hands and started to run them through his hair. Malfoy always knew how to get me going. I was sometimes an easy target and today I was really weak from my lack of sleep over the past three weeks. He then stated to kiss again and rub his hands up and down my body. With him you never know how long it is going to last. He breaks off from our kiss again and starts to trail my jaw bone with little kisses. When he reaches the other side I let out a soft moan something I had never done before with him. He stops after that and just gives me his Malfoy smirk.

"What," I said.

"Nothing," he says and just walked away.

I recollect myself first before I did anything else. Why did he have to pull that stunt now? I collect my paper from the floor and start to head out. I take out my small mirror to check for hickies that Malfoy is known to leave. _Damn you Malfoy if you gave me a hicky… oh my god I am going to kill me._ Right on both sides of my neck where to huge hickies, big and red. I take out my wand and do a spell to cover them up. But it was still going to take four days to heal.

I get back to the train that I was to take back. When I realized that there is only one compartment. _I love magic._ Though when I open the compartment door there is Malfoy sitting right there. _Great what a fun ride this is going to be. _


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2

_This means thoughts. _

_He must have know that I was going to be the only one of the train. Of cores that is why he pulled that little stunt back there. So when he really had me alone he get more. Well Malfoy you have another thing coming. _I was thinking this as I sat down across from him.

"What's with the smirk Malfoy?" I said just glaring back at him.

"What have I told you stop calling me Malfoy," he said back looking pissed.

"Like I said before you love it when I call you that," I said with a smirk on my face.

"No I don't," he said back looking more pissed.

"Yes you do," I said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Shut up!" he said

I paused for a few seconds and then said, "Make me."

"Oh I will you wait and see," he said back with his Malfoy smirk.

We travelled in silence for a few minutes. The silence was killing me. I could no longer take it.

"Ugh, I hate silence," I said

"I don't silence is the best sometimes," he said.

"Well I am not you," I said back.

We rode in silence for a few minutes, but I could no longer take it.

"Ugh, we have to talk about something," I said.

"Well we don't have to talk we could do something," he said back.

"You know what I am good let's go back to not talking," I said.

So that is what we did. We went back to not talking. I don't know how long we went without talking. I was getting tired so I lied down. Normally I would have thought twice about it with Malfoy here but I was too tired. The whole time while we were not talking he had his stupid smirk on his face. All of a sudden he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"To the bathroom," he said while stretching showing his boxers off.

Once he finished stretching he started to head to the door. When all of a sudden the train stopped short and he landed on me.

"Get off me!" I said trying not to look into his eyes.

I started to push him off me. I gave him one good push but he just grabbed me and pulled me with him. So now both of us were standing in the middle of the compartment. When I started to pull away to go sit back down the car jerks backward knocking both of us off balance falling and landing on his seat with me on top.

"Ugh, could this get any worse?" I said and with that the train jerks forward sending us both on the floor and then the lights go out.

"Why yes it can," I said, "Now get off of me."

He just stayed there. I tried to turn my head to see out the window but it was dark and I could not make anything out.

"I hate the dark," I said. This made him laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said back.

"Tell me," I said.

"No," he said back.

"Would you get off me," I said just realizing he was still on top of me.

"Nah," He said.

"Ugh, you are impossible just like your father," I said.

"Hey, shut up," he said.

"Make me," I said.

"Oh, I will not that you can't do anything about it," he said with a grin on his face even though I could not see it.

He then took his hands and put them around my neck holding on tight. He made sure that he grabbed right were my hickies where that he just gave me. Nice and tight he held, not to tight that I could not breathe, but tight enough that I could not move my head. He knew he was holding on were my hickies where because I flinch cause of the pain at first. He then turned my head so that we were looking straight on.

"You know that I am just getting you ready for my father when we get back to the manor," he said.

"What makes you think that I am going to the manor?" I asked.

"The fact that I have you pinned to the floor and as soon as we cross the bridge I am apparating us to the manor," he said.

"Clever," I said. That being the only thing I could think of to say because it really was a good idea. Then I started to think well maybe I could apparate off before he does. I was thinking this over and did not realize that we were on the bridge and before I could do anything we had apparated out.

"Ugh," I said upon landing with Malfoy on top of me.

It was dark in his room but it always was.

"See I told you I would do this," Malfoy said, "Now wait here while I go and get my farther." He said while getting off me and heading to the door. Before he left he uttered a spell that tied my hands and legs to the bed so I could not get away.

_Why does he have to get his father? Why? Could this get any worse? Well with the way my luck is going today it could. Ugh, why did he have to tie me up? Not like I am going to go run away. I would get lost in the place. _

They both came charging through the door. Both with their extremely blonde hair.

"What do you want Lucius?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Eh, I was thinking I wanted you but, I am having a party so I have to go back. So Draco will have to deal with you," he said,"but after the party you are mine."

"Great can't wait," I said back and with that Lucius leaves the room.

"You heard my father, you are mine," Malfoy said.

"Ya, ya, ya, I heard him no need to repeat," I said.

"I was just making sure," he said.

He starts to walk over to the bed, and on his way he says a spell the takes my clothes off and I am left with my underwear and bra on. He gets to the end of the bed and just starts to look me over. Up and down his eyes go.

"Wow, Sally is that lace I see on your bra?" he asks.

I just glare at him. I do not say anything I just glare at him.

"Now the fun beings," he says.

He kneels on the end of the bed. Takes his hand and puts it on my left leg. He starts to run his hand up my leg while getting further and further up on the bed. He then puts his other hand on my right thigh. Then he takes his hand and rubs his way up my body to my neck. He then forces me to look at him. I try to just ignore his cold grey eyes. His eyes always seemed to have some power in them that is why whenever something like this happened I just tried to not look at them. He then takes one of his hands and cups my breast, and starts to message it with his hand. His cold grey eyes just keep staring at me but I can no longer not look at them, I look right back at him and that is it. His lips come crashing on to mine. At first his tongue is begging for entrance into my mouth I do not let him. So he then takes to biting my lower lip. He reaches around be and takes of my bra. He breaks from the kiss.

"What?" I asked.

He says nothing but just stairs at my breast. Slowly he takes his hands I starts with both of them to message both of my barest. I can't but help and I let a little moan slip.

"Oh, what was that Lester? Was that a moan I heard?" He asked.

All I could do is nod my head.

At the point Lucius walks in.

"Draco you can leave now," He said.

Malfoy did what his father told him to do without a protest. After he shut the door Lucius turns to me.

"Now what do I have here?" He said


	4. Chapter three

An: this gets a little graphic. And sorry it is short but you will understand why when the next chapter gets up

Draco left and I was left with Lucius. Lucius always like his son had a thing for me and I just don't know why. Both of them were always trying to get with me. And this time it looks like well he was going to get his way. There was nothing that I could do with it.

"Looks like my son has already started," he said, "guess I will just have to finish it off."

I was already naked except that I still had my underwear on but my bra was off. Lucius gets on top on me just taking in the sight of my almost naked body. He takes my hands and pins it so that I am facing him. I know what is going to come next and there is nothing I can do to stop it. He lowers his head and starts to kiss me. Slowly at first then he starts to get harder wanting more, he breaks through his tongue all over mine. His hands are feeling rapidly over my body and boobs.

He breaks off the kiss and turns my head side ways to expose my bare neck. He starts to kiss and nibble at my neck. Softly at first and getting harder, sucking more and licking. I am trying hard to show that I am getting any pleasure out of because that would be giving him what he wanted and he was not going to get that for as long as I could control it. Lucius then does something different he starts to nibble on my ear, and he does that softly never getting to hard till he bits it, and after says "this is when the fun beings for me."

I knew what that meant and there was no stopping it. Then all of a sudden I had a thought _what if I played along that I liked it. It could go one or two ways one way he does not believe me and makes this more painful than it ought to be or two, he buys it and it will not be as painful. It is worth a try. _

He goes back to sucking on my neck and I put my little plan into action. I start to moan and getting really into it. At first he does not seem to notice but when he starts to suck on my boobs I let out a big moan and he stops.

"Was that what I think it was?" He asks.

"Depends on what you think it was," I said in a sexy voice giving him my sexy eyes.

"Well it sounded like a moan," he said, "so you like it huh?"

All I do it look at him nod my head while biting my lower lip. He goes back to sucking at licking my boobs and I moan more and more. I think that boy this plan is going the way that I wanted it to.

He slowly starts to kiss down my belly and reaches my underwear. He slowly takes them off. He slowly starts to feel around down there and I let out small moans.

Just when it seems like that thing were in motion and nothing was going to stop it Lucius gets up does a spell that puts my clothes on and leaves me there wondering what the heck just happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Lucius had left and I was still chained to the bed. I could not figure it out. If it was the dark lord calling him I would have known because the dark mark would be burning in my arm too. It was so strange and odd of him to do something like this. Lucius had been trying to get with me since Draco had been bringing me around the house. It just baffled me; I did not know what to think. What also baffled me was the fact that he put my clothes on before he left. What was he going to come back and get me? Or for when he came back he would have more fun ripping the clothes off himself? I did not know what was going on. I was just looking around the room at what was in it, there was not much a bed couple of lights that's was about it.

Just then Draco and bragging through the door, but he looked on corned like something was wrong but I was not going to tell him I knew that.

"What do you what Draco?" I asked, "Back for another go?"

"No," he said and he started to take the ties of my hand which I just realized were hurting from them.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"The Dark lord wants to see everyone, and seeing as how most are already here because of the party he was going to wait a few minutes to sent the mark out." He said, "Which means you have to arrive here on your own instead of coming out of the cellar like you are."

"Well that does change everything," I said.

"Just shut up and get ready to show up when the mark goes off," he said angrily and walked out the door.

This really does change everything. There was no time to tell the order that the Dark lord was calling a meeting so I would just have to pull the memory from my head to show them later. Not to mention how cruel and mean I can be when I get to one of these things.

Just as Draco had said it was a few minutes before the dark mark started to burn and with that I apparited out of his cellar and showed up in my cloak and mask in the Malfoy den. I looked around seeing that every time there was a meeting less and less Death Eaters were showing up. Either that meant they were caught or left which mean death to them.

"I have called this meeting because news has gotten to my ear about one of my Death Eaters being a spy," the Dark lord said and my stomach did a back flip. I at that moment made sure my mind was blocked off as strong as I could so he could not get in.

"Yes I have found this out and it saddens me. Why would anyone want to spy against me? They know that the punishment is. The punishment is death. Why would anyone want to put themselves in that position? Hummm… Seems to me that all of you here have not betrayed me or have you?" he said the last thing and looked at me.

"Lester why won't you let me in your head?" he asked.

"Because my lord this is what I have been trained to do. Not let anyone in my head my defense are always up." I said.

"Well then take them down," he demanded.

"I am sorry my lord but that is not easily down. I have so many defenses in place and for so long that I do not remember how to take them down." I said kneeling down where I was standing ashamed that I could not do what the Dark Lord asked me to.

The Dark Lord walked over to me. He just stood there looking at me.

"Stand up," he demanded.

"Yes my lord," I said standing.

"Now Lester you are the kind of Death Eater I like and need. See you are all protected no one can read your mind but you can just as easily read theirs and them not knowing it. Now tell me what someone in this room is thinking." He asked.

I started to search around and thought this is where the fun beings. I went into the Dark Lords head and said, "I am going to read young Malfoy's head," I said and no one knew what I was doing but the Dark Lord just laughed a little. See with telling the Dark Lord who I was going to enter their mind he could join me and know that I was telling the truth.

Malfoy's mind was just like I thought it would be. He was scared to be in the presents of the Dark Lord and thinking about me. He was thinking about what he was going to do to me next, and some of the things were not nice at all.

"My lord I entered the mind of Young Malfoy," I said with a smile on my face.

"Young Malfoy was thinking that he is still frightened to be in your presents and about what he is going to do to me next the next time he gets me alone." I said really grinning at the end.

"Is that right young Malfoy out of all these meeting you are still frightened by me?" the Dark Lord asked.

Young Malfoy said nothing.

"And also what is this. What does she mean what you are going to do to her the next time you get her alone. Do you plane to rape or physically harm one of my most important Death Eaters?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Not rape her or physically harm her just have some fun," Draco said weakly.

The whole time the Dark Lord was talking to Draco I was in the Dark Lord's head telling what the older Malfoy was thinking and all the Dark Lord said back was I will talk to him later.

The dark lord finished messing with Draco which was a lot of fun on my part and dismissed us all.

"Lester could I have a word with you?" the Dark Lord asked as I was getting ready to leave.

"Yes my lord," I say walking over to him.

I was never frightened by the Dark Lord at all because I knew he would never find out what I truly am.

"Nice job with the Malfoy's today," He said to me as I knelt down, "please don't kneel stand up."

I do as he says. Slowly standing up facing him.

"Now Lester take off your mask. I do not believe I have ever seen you without it." he says as I am taking my mask off and letting my long dirty blonde hair all out from underneath it.

"You are beautiful Lester," the Dark lord says walking towards me. "Now take off for rob" he says and I take it off to show my muggle tight fitting clothes underneath.

"I am sorry my lord that I am not dress with a wizards rob on this is the last thing I had on before you called me here," I said.

"No need to apologize," he say now walking around me checking me from head to toe finally coming back around front.

"Now I see why both Malfoy's wanted you," he said which made my blush something I never did before in front of him. "Did you just blush Lester?" he asked putting his cold hand on my now warm cheek.

"I guess so my Lord," I said.

I slowly without really looking I reached up and felt he face. It was smooth as stone, and he did not move away. I slowly looked up and looking into the slits he has for eyes. When all of a sudden I felt a pull back and we handed in his chair.

"Do you know the last time I felt the warmth of a women's face?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"The last time was when I felt the warmth leave poor Lilly Potter's face as she was dying." He said. I just sat there saying nothing.

I could feel my hands getting cold from touching his face so I took them off and rubbed them together. There was something about him that at that moment he felt human not some half alive being but a human. As I was thinking that he slowly moved the tip of one of his long finger nails down my spine that sent me shivering and leaning in more on him. I did not know what to think or what to do. I was so close to the Dark Lord that I could feel him breathing on my neck which sent goose bumps down my body. He lifted my head to facing him more and I could think nothing, nothing at all. He bent down and kissed me something I never really thought would happen. It was not a simple nice kiss but I kiss that I knew he wanted more.

I was kissing the Dark Lord. I had seen pictures of him in his younger days and he was an attractive young man and I would think he had no problem with getting women. He wanted more and I was not going to stop him. He slowly let his tongue in and felt his way around. His smooth cold hands were feeling all around me and he started to undo the buttons on my shirt slowly at first but then he ripped then off. He broke off from the kiss and just looked at my breasts. He slowly reaches around and undoes my bra, tossing it to the side. He lefts one up and licks it with his snake like tongue. His tongue felt cold to my breast and his hands felt colder, but there was a soft genital side he was showing towards me at that moment. He put my breast back and summons my bra and puts it back on. He also puts summons my shirt and repairs the demaged buttons on it and helps put that back on me.

"You may leave now Lester," He says.

With that I get up and leave thinking what the hell just happened there?


	6. Chapter 5

I just had to get out. I just left the Malfoy Manor I just had to leave. _What the hell just happened. What the fuck… _I walked to the edge of the Malfoy property and apparitioned to my place. I did not know what to do. It was not like he did something bad to me but still. I just did not know what to think. I knew that the both Malfoy's would wonder where I was and try and come find me but I just did not care at that moment. I had bigger things to deal with.

I wished Hermione was around so I could talk to her but she was not, and I knew I could not send her an owl. I hope that she, Ron, and Harry are all ok. Things just need to happening to me when I don't have a support system to fall back on. _What the fuck!! I need to go away I need to do something_.

I then realized that I need to tell the Order that the Dark Lord had called a meeting that they did not know about. That was going to be impossible to do with because I knew that both Malfoy's were on the way to get me to bring me back to the Manor and do who knows what to me.

I got the idea to see if a patronus could carry something besides a message. So I conger up one and put my memory of what happened in a bottle with a little message saying

I don't have long. The Dark Lord called a meeting and this is what happened. Don't send anything back because the Malfoy's are coming for me soon. I will send word as soon as I can.

Love,

Bunny.

Bunny was my patronus form so I used that but I never quite understood why it was a bunny. So I got some string and tried to put it around the bunnies neck and it stayed so I attacked the letter and bottle and told him to go to the Order and be fast about it. The bunny left and was on his way. I realized I need to go and take a nice hot shower after all that had happen today.

Patronus arrival.

The Bunny could not find anyone at the Burrow so it went to another strong hold of the Order Number 12 Grimmauld Place. There he found three people that would have made Sally's day so much better Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all there just sitting down for dinner. He came in and jumped on the table and made Ron dropped his plate.

"What the hell!" said Ron not quite catching on that it was a patronus.

"It is a patronus Ron," said Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the patronus and wait for it to talk put all it did was show her that letter and bottle around his neck. Hermione ripped open the letter once she was the handwriting and read the letter out loud.

I don't have long. The Dark Lord called a meeting and this is what happened. Don't send anything back because the Malfoy's are coming for me soon. I will send word as soon as I can.

Love,

Bunny.

Both Ron and Harry were stumped by what was going on. They watched Hermione go to the cupboard and get a blow and pour that contents into and go into it before both Ron and Harry could stop her. Ron and Harry just stood there looking stumped not knowing what had come over Hermione she never acted like this. Harry and Ron just took a seat and waited for her to come back. She was gone about 10 minutes before she came back. She looked horrified but had a smile on her face.

"Well that was interesting," She said sorting things out in her head. "Now before both of you start to yell at me let me explain."

She goes and sits down. "That was Sally's patronus and the letter was from her. I will not share with you guys what happened to her before the meeting because you guys would what to go kill more people. This is what happened during the meeting. The Dark Lord starts off by saying that there is he thinks there is a spy among them. Which of cores we all know to be Sally but he looks around and then figures out that it is none of them there." She said, "But this is where it gets interesting. He asks Sally why he can't get in her head and we all know that answer. But she still won't let him in. He then asks her to read the mind of someone in the room and she picks Malfoy she goes in and finds out that he is still frightened by the Dark Lord. So Dark Lord questions Malfoy about it and he cannot deny it and that is all that about happened." Hermione said leavening out something's because she did not want to add fuel to the fire about what happened between both Malfoy's. Though the biggest thing she left out was what happened between her and the Dark Lord because that is what would just put both of them over the edge.

Ron cannot believe what just happened. He felt so bad that it had to happen to Sally everything was always happening to her. Just then he remembered something that Sally said in the letter.

"Hermione do you know what she meant by the Malfoy's were going to be coming to get her. That seems odd well not really but like what do they want her to stay there or something?" Ron asked puzzled.

Hermione could not answer that without telling them what really happened. So she said something that she would not normally say, "I don't know."

"Oh ok," Ron said.

Hermione was glad that Ron left it alone so she turned to Harry who was still sorting though things in his head. So Hermione got up and started to get Ron another plate because he had dropped his. Though she took care of the bowl with the memory first before she did anything else so that they guys would not get into it when she was not looking. She poured it back into the bottle it came from and tucked it in the safest place she could at that moment her bra. She got Ron's plate and heads back to the table with it. Harry though the whole supper just sits there puzzled he knows that Hermione did not tell everything and he wanted to know what that was. But he did not ask during dinner there were bigger things to deal with and he knew that Sally could handle anything whatever was happening. After dinner they still were not talking about it so Harry just dropped it and went to sleep that night.

This is what was going on at Sally's place while everything was going on at Grimmauld place.

I realized that I was hungry so I went and got something to eat before I went to take a shower. There was not much so I made a peanut and jelly sandwich and sat down in my living room while eating it. It felt so good to be sitting in a familiar room and not in some dark creepy cellar. I finished my sandwich and put my plates into the kitchen and then went to go take my nice hot steamy shower.

I turned my shower on to started getting it nice and hot and started to undress. I noticed that the spell for my hickies was wearing off so I took it off all the way. My wrists were slightly bruised from the hand ties but other than that I looked ok. I took a towel out and stepped into the hot shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin. I just stood there letting the water run over me. I started to reach for my towel to wash myself when I heard a chuckle and was it over the head and blacked out.

A/n: just a cliff hanger.


End file.
